


Masked Letters

by tinteophelia (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Letter Au, Love Letters, Marichat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tinteophelia
Summary: When a love letter meant for Adrien mistakenly falls into Chat Noir's hands, Marinette expected the masked hero to read it and tease her a bit but ultimately throw it away. So when she finds a letter signed by Chat on her usual seat in her balcony instead, things become a little bit more complicated for Ladybug's alternate persona.





	Masked Letters

**Marinette was having a frenzy of nightmares.** She could not believe she was unlucky enough to leave her letter in her last patrol, at the rim of the Eiffel Tower, no less. She groaned, her hands covering her fearful face. Tikki stared at the young girl in sympathy, whispering sweet words like parents do but her comforting words could only do so little. Realizing her mistake after she couldn't find the letter in her room, she immediately transformed back as Ladybug to revisit her last patrol location, only find out that her letter was already gone. 

"Tikki, what am I going to do ? Who knows what happened to it ! It could have been blown by the wind, picked up by a security guard or _worse !_ Chat Noir found it while out on his usual outings ! I'll be ruined ! Chat will surely broadcast it to Paris the moment he finds out who it's address to ! I'll have to run away to the countryside, rob a bank and then have a plastic surgery !" the teen rambled nervously towards the little Goddess of Creation. Tikki smiled reassuringly at the young girl. 

"I doubt Chat Noir will do anything to humiliate you, Marinette" Tikki said replied, "he's your friend, with or without the mask. You of all people should know that".

Marinette paused for a moment and realized Tikki was right. Chat may be a flirt and quite a bad pun master but he's kind, pure and doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Instead of talking to the paparazzi like Ladybug usually does, he instead enters behind the scenes and helps the medics in any way he can. Sometimes, she speculates if he's actually a doctor behind the mask or maybe, in one bizarre occasion, even an angel. An obnoxious angel, sure, but an angel nevertheless. She realized a minute too late that she stopped rambling and blushed under the expression Tikki was looking at her with. She may say that her heart belongs to Adrien and no one else but at the course of the two years she was active as a superhero, she had found her heart opening up a space for her beloved partner. Her recent memory of him saving her from a blast of light, _holding her so closely to his chest_ , didn't help her teenage thoughts.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you ?" It doesn't matter if it was Adrien or Chat she was thinking of, whenever she stops her anxious yapping, it only means one thing. She was daydreaming. And Tikki knew her well enough to know that she was daydreaming about a certain cat again. 

"Psh ! What ? No !" Marinette drawled and Tikki visibly quirked an eyebrow. Marinette thanked her lucky stars when her phone chimed, indicating she should probably hurry back to school before lunch break ends. Marinette rushed as Tikki huffed exasperatedly in Marinette's purse. 

Day turned to night and Marinette couldn't be more anxious. With a confident voice, she turned into the Lady of Luck and hopped off her home into the welcoming hands of Paris. The night was cool and calm, just like any other night Ladybug sees whenever she's on patrol. She enjoys this particular type of night, when she could just sit back and relax and let the Parisian wind blow her worries away. But tonight, she was feeling a bit anxious, her letter still out there with who knows who. She bit her lip, worried that Chat Noir wouldn't appear, as he seems to often do these days, which was steadily becoming quite an issue. She was getting ready to swing back to her home, to her warm bed, when a soft tapping of feet reached her ears. She turned around there he was, charming and smiling as usual.

"Hello, My Lady" he said with so much affection that Ladybug felt her insides gurgle. He reached out for her hand and kissed it, static emitting the moment his lips touched her covered hand. She couldn't help but quirk a small, fond smile. How long has this game been going ? How long will this continue ? In the back of her head, her heart's voice resonated.

_I don't want it to end,_ A tiny voice said. 

_I never did,_ it continued.

_I love Adrien,_ she tried to fight her feelings for her partner in vain.

_But I've grown to love him as well,_ the last one struck her. She realized, no, _she's sure_ , even with whatever she's feeling right now, her feelings towards Chat has developed into something so special, it would do it injustice if she placed it under a label. Chat deserves better, she knew. Much better than a girl who loves two boys. Much better than a girl who can't give him her whole heart. Much better than Ladybug and much better than Marinette. But a tiny piece of her still hopes. A hope that even though there are girls out there who could do so much more, he would pick her and love her like she knew he would.

“You look beautiful tonight” he whispered loud enough for Ladybug to hear, “as always”.

Ladybug laughed. Typical Chat, still undeniably a charmer even if he grew two inches taller than her in the span of two years. Chat grinned and proceeded to walk with her. For a moment, it felt like they were in a normal date, two people just walking by, teens who are willing to get to know each other. But she knew it wasn’t. She knew that they were on top of a building, both in suits made of indestructible material, both ready to jump off the building and do amazing feats for their own liking. And some part of her was grateful for even being able to do this, for being able to help the world. It felt amazing, it felt wonderful. It felt a miracle. 

But some part of her wished that she and Chat met in ordinary terms. Maybe in a cafe, perhaps ? Chat saw her by chance and felt the need to meet up with her. She would be suspicious but as they continue talking, she would slowly view him as a friend. They would end their unexpected date by exchanging numbers and she would giggle at night in anticipation of the next time they meet. For her, asMarinette _,_ to do just that with her partner, would make her day. But she, as Ladybug, knew the risks and consequences. She rather not risk both Chat and her lives for the sake of a date. 

“Are you ready, Bugaboo ?” Chat, who was walking in front of her, turned around and said. Ladybug grinned.

”Try to catch up” she said before jumping off the building. With a breath, she was on air, swinging and running, free of all restrictions, free to be Ladybug. She looked back and to her delight, Chat was there, jumping and skipping, enjoying the adrenaline pumping in their veins.

Sighting the Arc de Triomphe, she slowed her pace and Chat followed suit. The stars glittered above her and her body felt cool. Chat was still grinning, his face brighter than ever. His eyes were filled with a reckless glint, the kind of light that would make you question yourself and your boundaries. Ladybug felt that if Chat commanded, the world would bend over its knees. How many has fallen for her Kitty, she wonders ? The cat-themed superhero took a deep breath, letting the wind calm his racing heart. Before she knew it, the superhero brought out a rose and was on his knee. He was grandly complimenting the lady in red, his tone much filled with a joking manner and his mannerisms too exaggerated to be taken seriously. Ladybug giggled.

”Silly Kitty, you’re making a fool out of yourself” she joked and Chat laughed. He, with the same grace as an actual cat, stood and carefully sat on the edge of the monument. He patted the space beside him and Ladybug smiled before taking his offer. The two sat there for a while, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. Ladybug felt nervous all of a sudden and remembered her intentions. She took a deep breath and turned towards the boy, who she presumed was staring at the glowing lights of Paris. Ladybug was a bit flustered when she found out that he was staring at her the whole time. Chat had those glossy eyes, the eyes that her parents use whenever they see each other. She felt her breath hitch and she could only gape when those very eyes shifted into a soft whisper of helplessness. All thoughts of her letter went out of her head immediately, replaced by concern. 

Chat let his breath out shakily. Everyone, himself included, knew it was impossible. She was nothing more than a far-fetched dream. Even she admitted that she was in love with another. How can he steal a heart that's already stolen ? He had no answer. Didn't he accept that fact already ? Why couldn't he let her go ? His feelings for her, he knows it's not safe. It's not healthy. Love is something that creates beauty, not harm. If all he feels whenever he sees his Lady is the pain of unrequited love, he was much better off feeling hollow and empty than not being able to bear the sight of one of his best friends. Her friendship, he knew, meant so much to him that he rather joke around with his display of affection than risk losing something important. With a burdened breath, he smiled.

"My Lady" even his nickname for her tastes like velvet, "I want to let you go" he turned away, making sure he was facing the lamps instead.

Ladybug froze. She tried to process his words. He wanted to let her go ? She clenched her fists. Of course. She was too late. He realized that there are better girls out there like she feared and that she wasn't worth his time anymore. It was only a matter of time. And yet, she could help her tears. She wasted too much time. She should have been more clear with herself. Adrien is her friend and even though she had a crush on him for the last two years, it never went anywhere. It was clear, he only loved her as a friend. And yet she still didn't let go. But with Chat, it was different. He made her feel loved, cared for. He helped her when she had problems and never ask anything in return. He loved her.

_Splat._

And she didn't even say thanks. She left him in the dark, led him on and on in a spiral of uncertainty, never clarifying her feelings outright. She sucked a breath.

"Do as you please" her voice, for once, didn't crack. Chat didn't know if he should feel relieved or hurt. Relieved, maybe, for he could finally put a stop in his uncertain pain. And yet still hurt, for she was willing enough to let him let her go. It was a sign so clear enough for him to see. She never felt anything for him. She never will think of him as more than just a friend. She made her decision and he made his. It was time to stick with it and be done with. But tonight, he must leave. He's not ready. The next time she sees him, he is recovered, renewed. But tonight, he must hide. He pulled out his most convincing fake smile and turned around.

"I'm glad we're on the same page" he felt himself break a little just saying that. Before she could respond, he bowed, as if it was his last time meeting her.

"Goodbye, Ladybug" and then, he was gone.

He ran and he ran and he ran. He didn't think, he didn't speak, he just let his body feel the adrenaline pump harder and harder. He needs to get away from it all, away from his conflicted feelings, away from Ladybug, away from himself. He was exhausted and he knew Plagg was too. With a strong leap, he gracefully landed on his feet. He was readying himself to jump once more when a gleam of pink caught his eye. He stopped, catching his breath and approached the rectangle shaped object. To his surprise, it had the logo of Marinette's things. She must have lost it somewhere and it somehow ended up on top of this abandoned building. He thought he could leave it at her balcony, to ensure at least one person would be happy tonight, when he spotted his name scribbled on the top of the envelope. _Was it meant for him ?_ He wondered. Curiosity killed the cat and so, he opened the letter and started reading. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're just in the beginning and already there's angsty LadyNoir. I lied. Fluff will probably have the least appearances in this story. Angst all the way to my grave !


End file.
